


Headache

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall groans out loud as he feels his head is throbbing like he is having a worst hangover ever. Except he doesn’t even have a hangover to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. (I wish I could).

Niall groans out loud as he feels his head is throbbing like he is having a worst hangover ever. Except he doesn’t even have a hangover to begin with. He doesn’t know what is happening except that there are drumbeats going on in his head and no, the beat is not cool as Josh’s drum skills and he doesn’t know why he is thinking about that at the moment. Niall sits up slowly and realizes the mistake he made as he dashes to the bathroom and puking his gut out. _Shit._ That’s all he can say at the moment as he closes his eyes and his forehead is resting on the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl. Gross but he doesn’t care. The coldness soothes the pounding in his head. His cellphone rings and he groans again as he knows that it means Liam or one of the boys is calling him to wake him up. They have a photoshoot and interview today and Niall sighs as he realizes that he needs to get up and get ready. Shakily, he manages to stand up and decides to get a shower and takes a couple of ibuprofen to ease his headache. 

 

Niall just finishes with his hair when he hears the knock on the door. “Ni! Come on, we’ve to get going.” Liam’s voice is muffled through the front door and Niall sighs again. He prays hard that his headache will be gone as soon as possible. When Niall opens the front door, he gives Liam a small smile and Liam smiles back but there is slightly frown on Liam’s face as he looks at Niall. 

 

“Are you okay? You look pale.” 

 

Niall musters a smile before he replies. “I’m fine. And before you ask, no, I didn’t go anywhere last night. And no, I didn’t drink any pints either. Maybe I’m just a little tired but I’m fine.” 

 

Liam doesn’t looks convince but he decides not to push it and Niall is thankful for that. He doesn’t want anyone to fuss over him. He can take care of himself, thank you very much. 

 

The rest of the boys greet Niall at the lobby and they are chatty as usual and Niall couldn’t help but smiles. Those boys always make his day and for a moment, Niall forgets about his headache, that is until they stop for breakfast. 

 

Once they enter the restaurant, Niall couldn’t help but panic as he feels his nauseous rises again. He swallows nervously and let the moment passes and thank God that it passes as quickly as it comes because Niall seriously doesn’t want to puke in front of everyone there. 

 

The rest of them orders their usual favorites and Niall doesn’t even realize that he’s been staring at the menu for too long until someone calls his name. “Nialler, we don’t come here to study the menu, you know.” Louis teases and Niall feels his cheeks flushed as he feels the others stare at him including the waiter who is standing there looking at him impatiently waiting for his order. “Sorry. Hmm, a slice of toast and orange juice.” Niall looks at the waiter and after he finishes his order, he turns back only to meet with four pair of eyes looking at him concernedly. Shit. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like to be the center of attention. 

 

“Are you okay?” Surprisingly, the question comes from Harry, not Liam as per usual. 

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

“You never eat so little, even for breakfast. It’s just weird.” Harry says as the other nods. 

 

Niall chuckles nervously before he replies. “Nah, I just had a frozen pizza at my house before we went out.” 

 

They seem to believe his explanation and they continue their chatters until their foods arrive and Niall curses himself inwardly as he can feel the others look at him when he doesn’t touch his toast. To avoid being fussed over, Niall slowly bites his toast and feels his stomach makes a little somersaults and the taste of the toast doesn’t help with the nauseous that threatens to come out at any moment. Luckily, none of his bandmates say anything about his untouched food as they heads out from the restaurant. Niall couldn’t help but prays that the photoshoot and interview will be finished early so he can go back to his precious bed and sleep for the rest of the day. 

 

**

 

The journey to the place takes a toll on Niall eventhough it is not a very long journey. He keeps quiet in the van as he is afraid that something else other than words can come out if he opens his mouth. People may see that he is loud but that is when he’s up and around. They don’t know that when Niall James Horan is sick, he tends to be quiet as ever. 

 

When they reach the venue, Niall thanks God that there are only small amount of fans are waiting for them and they seem to be quiet enough and not screaming their lungs out. Niall doesn’t think that he can handle being screamed at as his head starts to pound again. 

 

Niall waves and smiles at the fan when he feels someone drapes an arm over his shoulder. Niall tilts his head and smiles at none other than Zayn. “Nialler, are you sure you’re okay? You seem quiet.” Zayn asks with a smile and Niall can detect the tone of worry in the older lad’s voice. “I’m okay. Why? You feel threatened that I could be _‘the quiet one’_ besides you?” Niall jokes making Zayn laughs and shaking his head. Zayn ruffles Niall’s hair making the younger winces a little as even the little movement makes his headache worst. Zayn doesn’t seem to notice as he is distracted by Louis’ joke and Niall is glad. He doesn’t want Zayn to be the next _daddy direction_ on him too. 

 

**

 

“Niall! Look here!” The photographer barks as Niall blinks his eyes at the flashing lights of the camera. It had been an hour and Niall couldn’t help but feels like he wants to crawl and die right there. It feels like forever until the photoshoot stops and Niall can barely see after that. He gulps as he can feel nausea reaches his throat but manages to calm it down as he drinks from the bottled water provided. 

 

“Whoa, slow down! You don’t want to choke the water, mate.” Harry says as Niall ignores him and keeps drinking. When Niall finishes, he feels like his life is back on track but there is still some irritating pounds that keep hammering inside his head. He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels a sharp pain inside his head and groans a little. “Whoa, Nialler. Are you okay?” Harry asks panicking and as soon as Niall opens his eyes, he can see the frown that cross upon the younger’s face. Niall looks down and see that Harry has a tight grip on his arm, probably preventing him from falling right there. “Yeah..yeah..sorry..I’m okay.” Niall mumbles sheepishly. Harry looks at him in disbelief as he orders Niall to sit down and Niall obeys. “You want me to call Liam?” Harry asks as Niall shook his head. Okay, bad move. He bit back his nauseous feeling. “No. It’s okay, Haz. I just have a little headache. I’d eat some painkillers, okay? No need to alarm Daddy Direction. You know how protective he can be. Next thing you know, he would cancel the interview for a little headache.” Niall half begged as he looks at Harry. 

 

“But if you’re sick, Ni..” Harry trailed off, unsure what to do. Part of him wants to tell Liam because everyone tells Liam if they doesn’t feeling well enough _(that’s why Liam is Daddy Direction)_ but part of him understands that Niall doesn’t want to mess up on their job just because he feels a little unwell. It just not Niall’s nature to let anyone down. 

 

Niall takes a couple of painkillers and swallows them in front of Harry as he convinces Harry that he is fine. They will finish their interview after this and then he would rest. “I promise.” Niall says and Harry sighs in defeat. 

 

**

 

Remember when Niall told Harry that he was fine? He lied. At the moment, he is not fine at all. Halfway through the interview, he can feel his headache escalates as the spotlight keeps burning through his eyes and makes the headache worst. He blinks rapidly as he tries to keep up with the interview and he stumbles when the question is directed to him. By that time, he can feel all eyes of his bandmates are looking at him and he can feel Louis’s hand squeezes his shoulder to comfort him. “Just couple of minutes and we’re done, okay, Nialler?” Louis whispers to him and Niall nods a little but to be honest, he doesn’t think that he can lasts for couple of minutes. The thump inside his head keeps increasing and he doesn’t think that he had this kind of headache before. 

 

Niall releases breathe of relief as the interview is over and as they stand up to move, all hell breaks loose. It feels like vertigo hits him hard and next thing he knew, he is kneeling on the floor, puking his gut out. He feels someone calls his name but he can’t make who’s who. All he knows is they are too loud and he groans in pain as he pukes again. Tears of pain make way through his cheek as he keeps puking. It doesn’t even help with the headache as he can feel his head is about to split open in any seconds. He doesn’t know when he stops but he feels arms wrap around him and Niall buries his head into it. “Shh..shh..” Liam’s voice. 

 

Liam pulls away a little and looks at Niall who is looking paler than usual and he curses himself for not noticing that the Irish lad is sick. He should have known better this morning when Niall refused to eat his breakfast. “We’re going to the doctor, yeah?” Liam speaks softly as Niall let out a small ‘no.’ 

 

“Ni..don’t be like that. We’re taking you the doctor.” Liam says as he carefully scoops Niall up with the help of Zayn and slowly they make their way together to the van. 

 

**

 

The ride to the hospital is not fun at all. Niall whimpers as he can feel the van keeps hitting bumps and he hears nothing except the loud pounding in his head. Niall feels his body is being lifted up again and he can hear several people talking at once. He keeps shifting further into Liam’s arms. 

 

“Ni, it’s okay. We’re at the hospital. The doctor will take a look at you, okay?” Liam says softly as Niall whimpers. Liam can’t make the most of the sounds but he can hear Niall’s pained voice. “Too bright..too loud..” Liam tightens his grip on the younger lad and tries to soothe him while they are waiting for the doctor. 

 

“Li, the doctor is here.” Liam looks up to see at Louis and he sees the doctor is coming to his way with a nurse and a stretcher. Liam follows the doctor’s order to put Niall on the stretcher and Niall whimpers in pain as soon as he is pulled away from Liam’s arms. “Hey, it’s okay..I’m here. We’re here, Niall.” Liam soothes Niall while looking at the other boys too. The other three boys look at Niall worriedly and Liam knows it _is_ his job to calm everyone down. 

 

Niall couldn’t help but shuts his eyes tight as soon as he feels Liam put him on the stretcher. Everything is too loud and too bright and he couldn’t help but whimpers in pain. His head is so hurt that he can feel himself sobbing as the pain increases. He hears Liam’s voice mix with the others as they are trying to comfort him but he is so in pain he doesn’t know what to do. “Okay, Niall. I’m going to check on your condition first okay.” Niall hears the unfamiliar voice who he assumes as the doctor. He is about to reply when suddenly the doctor flashes his light on Niall’s eyes and Niall couldn’t help but screams in pain. It hurts so badly and he barely feels Liam squeezes his hand to comfort him. Next thing he knew, something is injected into his arm and everything goes dark. 

 

**

 

Niall wakes up with a dry throat. He can feel someone put an ice chip into his mouth and couldn’t help but feel thankful. He opens his eyes slowly and is meet with the darkness of the room. The only light that lit the room is the hallway light that can be seen through the door slit.

 

Niall tilts his head to the left and sees Liam smiles. “How are you?” Liam asks as he strokes Niall’s hair softly. Niall smiles back at Liam and replies, “better.” He is. It’s only a dull headache left inside his skull. 

 

“Good. We’re so worried about you.” Liam says and at that moment Niall notices that Harry, Zayn and Louis are all sleeping on the couch behind Liam. 

 

“How long I was out?” Niall asks. 

 

“Two days.” 

 

“Wow, that long?” Niall says, a little shock over the fact that he had been unconscious for two days. 

 

“Yeah. The doctor says that it’s nothing major, just that you got the headache because we’re overworked and being stressed out. So, Uncle Simon gives us a week to take a rest before we have to start working again.” Liam explains. “And he wants to talk to you because you worry all of us with your little _‘stunt’_.” Liam continues in a teasing tone. 

 

“Sorry.” Niall apologizes sheepishly. 

 

Liam smiles “It’s okay. But next time, tell us if you’re not feeling well, would you?” Liam asks sternly. Niall nods _(thank God he can nod again without feeling like his head is splitting open)_. “Aye aye captain!” Niall jokes as Liam laughs. Liam’s laughs make the others wake up and all of them throw themselves on Niall, hugging him and scolding him for making them worry and they end up in a pile of humans on Niall’s bed, until the nurse come and chase them off fondly. 

 

**

 

“Tell me why we have to watch this story again?” Louis whines as he takes a seat besides Harry on the floor. 

 

“Because we are having a day off, and we decided to have a movie night and you guys don’t want to pick a movie, so I figured, Toy Story trilogy, as usual.” Liam explains. 

 

Niall chuckles as he sees Louis pouts after Liam's explanations. The Irish lad is curling up on the couch, with his head on Liam’s lap and Zayn’s jacket wraps around him. He just got out from the hospital the day before and the boys are already treating him like a king. He is not allowed to do anything at all because apparently, he is still not feeling well. So that’s how they end up here, in Liam’s living room, watching Toy Story trilogy, _again_. 

 

Niall can feel Liam’s finger softly stroking his hair and massaging his scalp and he was _that_ close to let out a purr of contentment. Zayn is sitting against the couch, near Niall’s leg as the Bradford Boy unconsciously put his arms around Niall protectively. Louis and Harry keep offering to make him food and always asking him about his condition until Niall rolls his eyes and had to insist that he is fine with all the foods prepared by those two and he didn’t want to be hospitalized for being overfed, thank you. And after they settle down and the movie starts, Niall watches all of his friends with a smile. They had chosen to stay in with him instead of going out and for once, Niall doesn’t really mind being fussed over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
